Eine kleine John Standring Geschichte
by theearth
Summary: Die Story basiert auf dem Film Sparkhouse.Richard Armitage als John Standring hätte eine Hauptrolle verdient. Hier hat er sie.
1. Chapter 1

Er hatte „Nein" gesagt. Carol hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie heiraten würde und er hatte abgelehnt. Natürlich hatte er die Gerüchte gehört, dass der Hof über beide Ohren verschuldet war und Carols Vater die fälligen Pachtraten nicht bezahlt hatte. Gewundert hatte es ihn nicht; seit Carols Weggang war Richard Bolton immer mehr verfallen und hatte bald nur noch getrunken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er John nach einem Streit gesagt, er brauche nicht mehr wiederzukommen. Jetzt war er an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und Carol war bankrott.

Er hatte Carols Vorschlag erst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten. Sie wusste, dass er in sie verliebt war, seit er denken konnte und für eine kurze Zeit hatte er gedacht, sie habe auch Gefühle für ihn. Wenn er daran dachte, fühlte er die Demütigung wie vor fünf Jahren. Er hatte sie auf ein Bier in die Kneipe eingeladen und nie und nimmer damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn vor allen dort küssen wollte. ER konnte das nicht; die Bemerkungen der anderen Gäste hätte er sich gut vorstellen können. Und dann hatte Carol ihm vorgeschlagen… Die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sich blamiert hatte. Und trotzdem hatte er gehofft, sie hätte Gefühle für ihn und hatte am nächsten Tag die Ohrringe seiner Mutter mitgebracht. Später hatte er erfahren, dass sie sich nur an Andrew hatte rächen wollen; er war nichts als ein nützlicher Idiot gewesen.

Ein Idiot, ja, das war es, was er für viele war. Er wusste, dass viele ihn für zurückgeblieben hielten, für ein Kind im Körper eines Erwachsenen. Bereits mit vierzehn Jahren war er so groß gewesen wie heute und auch vorher immer einen Kopf größer als die anderen Kinder in seiner Klasse. Wäre er aggressiv gewesen, hätte ihn niemand gehänselt, aber bei all seiner Größe war John gutmütig und freundlich und schlug selbst dann selten zurück, wenn er angegriffen wurde. Überall war er Außenseiter gewesen, zu ungelenk für Fußball, zu ruhig für hitzige Diskussionen, zu gerne allein. Seine Mutter war eine nette, einfache Frau gewesen, die genug mit ihren zwei Putzstellen und dem Haushalt zu tun hatte. Sie war bereits Mitte Vierzig gewesen, als John auf die Welt kam, ein Kind, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. „Lasst meinen John in Ruhe, " hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt." „Er ist ein guter Junge." John wuchs auf, ohne dass sich jemand so recht um ihn kümmerte. Nicht dass er vernachlässigt worden wäre; er hatte immer genug zu essen und seine Kleidung war sauber, aber Mary Standring war zufrieden gewesen, dass ihr Sohn keine großen Ansprüche stellte. Als John fünfzehn war, starb sie an einem Schlaganfall und John wuchs bei seinem Großvater auf. Sein Leben änderte sich nicht.

John blieb ein Außenseiter und keiner kannte ihn richtig. Es hätte die meisten wohl überrascht, dass er gerne las und seine Büchereikarte regelmäßig nutzte. Es waren meist Reisebeschreibungen, die er las, Berichte über Entdeckungen, Henry Morton Stanley, Marco und Nicolo Polo. Viel freie Zeit hatte er nicht, aber wenn die Arbeit getan war, war er sowieso meist allein. Meist machte es ihm nichts aus; er liebte die Stille und wenn er nicht las, ging er in seine kleine Werkstatt, die er sich eingerichtet hatte. Sein letztes Werk war eine Holztruhe gewesen; es verschaffte ihm Genugtuung zu sehen, wie aus den rohen Brettern etwas wurde, die rauen Spunten glatt wurden. Aber auch das wusste niemand; warum sollte er es jemandem zeigen?

Auch Carol wusste nichts von ihm. Sie brauchte Geld. Oh ja, sie bot ihm eine Ehe an, sie sprach von einer Partnerschaft, sprach davon, dass sie etwas Wichtiges in ihrem Leben machen wollte und da hatte er gemerkt, dass er es nicht wollte. Der Grund für diese Ehe war, dass _**sie**_ etwas aus ihrem Leben etwas machen wollte. Er sollte wieder ein nützlicher Idiot sein. In diesem Augenblick realisierte er, dass er im Grunde genau so besessen gewesen war von ihr war wie Andrew. Nein, er wollte es nicht und das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er dies sagen können ohne verlegen wegzuschaun. Carol hatte ihn angeschaut, als ob er ein Fremder sei und war gegangen. Und da realisierte er noch etwas: Es war ihm egal.

Als John das Haus verlies, kam es ihm vor, als ob er verschiedene Dinge ganz anderes wahrnähme. Es war ein schöner Tag und er schaute sich um, während er sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei machte. Er hatte die neue Aushilfe in der Bücherei noch nie beachtet - Sally hieß sie wohl. Sie war immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen, und das erste Mal betrachtete er sie genauer. Sie war hübsch, hatte glatte braune Haare und warme brauen Augen. Als er sein Buch auf den Tresen legte, lächelte sie ihn an – und John lächelte zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Als John Standring sich zum Gehen wandte, hörte er die Bibliothekarin Alona Vaysey leise kichern. Er tat so, als ob er nichts bemerkt habe, aber natürlich wusste er, dass sie Sally in aller Ausführlichkeit über den „Dorfdeppen" informieren würde und Sally ihn bei seinem nächsten Besuch, wenn überhaupt, nur mitleidig anlächeln würde. Es tat immer noch weh, nach all den Jahren, obwohl er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben müsste. Hastig verließ er die Bücherei.

Sally sah, wie sich Johns Schultern kaum merklich versteiften und drehte sich zu Alona um. „Was ist denn so witzig?" fragte sie, der gereizte Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Also ehrlich, Sally," antwortete Alona, noch immer kichernd. „Weißt du denn nicht, wer das war? Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, versucht er vielleicht das nächste Mal bei dir zu landen. Wie der dich angeschaut hat! Ausgerechnet John Standring! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob der die Reisebeschreibungen überhaupt liest oder nur die Bilder anschaut." Enttäuscht wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, als sie feststellte, dass Sally keine Anstalten machte sie über John Standring auszufragen.

Sally war wütend. Nicht nur, dass es einfach gemein war, über diesen netten Mann, der niemandem etwas tat, herzuziehen, Alona hatte es auch noch in Gegenwart von drei anderen Büchereibesuchern gemacht und natürlich hatten die alles mitgehört. Sally war noch nicht lange in der kleinen Stadt und kannte den Mann nicht, aber sie würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als die Klatschbase Alona nach Mr. Standring fragen.

John kehrte in sein Haus zurück und legte die neuen Bücher auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Als er vorhin das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte er sich gut gefühlt, befreit, anders. Aber es war wohl doch nichts anders, hier im Dorf würden ihn die Leute nie ernst nehmen. Auch das Gefühl von Freiheit war irgendwie dahin; vielleicht würde er es beim Lesen der Reisebeschreibungen wieder finden. John setzte sich in seinen Sessel und nahm eins der Bücher, aber nachdem er den gleichen Satz drei Mal gelesen hatte ohne den Inhalt richtig aufzunehmen, legte er sein Buch zur Seite. Das Bild von Sally tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Sie war bestimmt anders als Carol, aber unerreichbar für ihn.

Als John sich in seinem Wohnzimmer umschaute, fiel ihm das erste Mal auf, wie schäbig alles war. Die Tapeten hatte sein Großvater vor etwa 25 Jahren angebracht und die Möbel waren noch älter. John hatte nie etwas geändert -- wozu auch? Er lebte allein und es sah sowieso niemand, wie es bei ihm aussah. Aber jetzt störte es ihn plötzlich; er würde es ändern.

Fiona klopfte kurz und steckte den Kopf in Sallys Zimmer. „Sally, kommst du heute Abend mit? Wir gehen mit ein paar Mädels noch einen trinken und wenn du auf Dauer hier im Ort bleiben willst, musst du einfach raus und ein bisschen unter die Leute. Dein Zimmer hast du ja eigentlich eingerichtet und alles ausgepackt."

Sally zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Eigentlich war sie soweit mit ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte in einem kleinen gemieteten Lieferwagen ihre Möbel mitgebracht und ihr Bruder und ein Freund hatten alles hoch getragen. Inzwischen lag ein warmer Teppich auf den Dielen, Bilder, größtenteils selbst gemalte Aquarelle, hingen an den Wänden, und Blumen standen im Fenster und auf den Regalen. Die Vorhänge hatte sie wirklich gut ausgesucht, es war ein helles Grün, ein gute-Laune-Grün.. Auf der Schlafcouch türmten sich weiche Kissen in hellen Farben.

Als Sally sich in der kleinen Stadt um die Aushilfsstelle in der Bücherei beworben hatte, war ihr klar, dass sie würde umziehen müssen. Sie hatte die Stelle bekommen, jedoch von Anfang an gemerkt, dass sie mit Alona Veysey zwar zusammenarbeiten konnte, was das Fachliche betraf, dass sie aber ansonsten wie Feuer und Wasser waren. So war sie froh, dass sie vorerst nur ein Zimmer in einer Wohngemeinschaft gemietet hatte, zumal dies ihre erste Stelle war und sie nicht viele Ersparnisse hatte. Die anderen beiden jungen Frauen waren nett. Fiona war von zu Hause ausgezogen, weil sie es bei ihren Eltern, die jeden Schritt kontrollierten, obwohl sie schon 22 war, nicht mehr aushielt und Maike war eine deutsche Studentin, die ein einjähriges Auslandspraktikum machte. In dieser Hinsicht hätte es Sally kaum besser treffen können.

Fiona hatte anscheinend recht gehabt; dies war wohl die einzige vernünftige Kneipe im Ort und anscheinend traf sich der halbe Ort dort, jedenfalls war ziemlich überfüllt. Schnell war Sally von ihren neuen Freundinnen getrennt, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte nicht vor, wie eine Klette an ihnen hängen zu bleiben und sie wollte sich sowieso erst einmal umschaun. Die Musik hier gefiel ihr. Aber zuerst brauchte sie etwas zu trinken. Suchend schaute Sally sich nach einem freien Platz um – da, an der Theke, war noch ein Barhocker frei. Sie setzte sich und bestellte ein Ale, mhm, tat das gut. Dann drehte sie sich herum und beobachtete die Leute.

Sie blieb weitgehend unbeachtet, sie war nie jemand gewesen, der Blicke auf sich zog. Wenn sie sich hätte beschreiben sollen, hätte sie gesagt „normal aussehend "Sie hatte glatte lange Haare, die glatt blieben, egal, was sie mit ihnen versuchte. Ihre Augen waren braun, einfach braun. Sie war 1,70 groß und recht schlank. Am wohlsten fühlte sie sich in Jeans und Sweatshirt.

Am anderen Ende der Theke entdeckte sie John Standring. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, aber er blinzelte nur mehrmals und schaute dann verlegen in sein Bier.

Sally traf noch einige Leute wieder, die sie schon öfter in der Bücherei gesehen hatte und fand schnell Anschluss. Ja, sie würde wiederkommen, aber es war dann doch genug für heute. Sally bezahlte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sie hatte Mühe sich einen Weg durch die Leute zu bahnen. „Lässt du mich grad durch?" fragte sie einen jungen Mann, der die Tür fast versperrte. Er rückte ein bisschen zur Seite, aber nur so viel, dass sie ganz dicht an ihm vorbeimusste und ihn streifte, als sie die Kneipe verlassen wollte. „Mhm, blleib ma hier, füühlst dich guuut an," nuschelte der Betrunkene und fasste sie am Arm. Sally versuchte ihn weg zu schieben, aber der Griff wurde fester. Während Sally noch versuchte den Griff des Mannes zu lösen, hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme, die sie inzwischen kannte. „Ich glaube, du lässt das Mädchen besser in Ruhe."

„Is ja schon guut, John," sagte der junge Mann und wandte sich wieder in Richtung Bar, er brauchte Nachschub.

„Danke, Mr. Standring," sagte Sally. Für einen kurzen Moment kam das nette Lächeln in sein Gesicht, das sie schon kannte, dann schaute er wieder weg. i Du meine Güte, hab ich jemals einen so schüchternen Mann gesehn? Wenn er lächelt, sieht er total nett aus.Der Pullover ist allerdings der schrecklichste, den ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe. /i Das war sehr nett, nochmals vielen Dank," wiederholte Sally und verließ das Lokal.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap.3

John starrte ihr nach. Sie war genauso nett wie immer gewesen; offensichtlich hatte Alona Veysey nichts weiter über ihn gesagt oder es hatte sie kalt gelassen. Als John sich umdrehte um an der Bar ein neues Bier zu bestellen, schaute er in das grinsende Gesicht der Bibliothekarin. Offensichtlich hatte sie den Vorfall bemerkt und auch sein Gesicht; was sie morgen herumerzählen würde, konnte er sich gut denken. Sie war in der gleichen Klasse gewesen wie John und hatte schon damals jede Gelegenheit genutzt ihn aufzuziehn. Er hatte nie begriffen, wie jemand so missgünstig sein konnte, sich so gerne über andere lustig machen konnte. Was hatte sie davon? Ohne Alona anzusehen setzte er sich wieder auf seinen alten Platz.

Sally war froh, dass es Wochenende war und sie etwas länger schlafen konnte. Sie wurde langsam wach, als die Sonne zum Fenster hineinblinzelte und sie in der Küche Geschirr klappern hörte. Maike war eine Frühaufsteherin, das hatte sie schnell gemerkt; der Kaffeeduft zog schon durchs Haus. Nach einer Dusche zog Sally wieder ihren Morgenmantel an und ging in die Küche. Die Brötchen standen auf dem Tisch, Müsli, Marmelade und Käse. Es war einfach herrlich gemütlich, mit ihren Freundinnen am Wochenende zusammen zu frühstücken. Maike grinste sie fröhlich an. „Na? Wach oder aufgestanden?."

„Im Moment eher noch aufgestanden, aber nach dem Kaffee bin ich bestimmt wach," erwiderte Sally.

Drei Minuten später gesellte sich Fiona zu ihnen. „Na, wie fandest du es gestern Abend denn so?" fragte sie.

„Hat mir echt gut gefallen, nur beim Rausgehen hat mich ein Betrunkener angemacht. Es ist nichts weiter passiert und John Standring ist dazwischen gegangen. Sag mal, Fiona, was weißt du denn über den? Alona Veysey hat so ein paar blöde Bemerkungen gemacht."

„Ach, Alona, diese Giftspritze. Na ja, über John weiß ich nicht so arg viel. Er arbeitet als Knecht auf einem Hof in der Nähe, ist ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Er hat letztes Jahr das Haus von seinem Großvater geerbt und lebt allein. Das Haus kennst du,ist grad da vorn rechts um die Ecke, die Nr. 8. Einige meinen, John wär etwas zurückgeblieben, aber das glaub ich eigentlich nicht. Ich glaub nur, er hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Vor ein paar Jahren war er mal mit Carol Bolton aus, aber das war wohl nichts, denn eigentlich war die ja mit Andrew Lawton zusammen. Ja, und er ist freundlich und hilfsbereit und mit Sicherheit i zu /i gutmütig." Dann grinste sie etwas. „Unübersehbar ist jedenfalls, dass seine Frisur und sein Kleidergeschmack ziemlich verbesserungsbedürftig sind. Vielleicht ist er auch farbenblind. Sag mal, musste er echt dazwischen gehen, als du von dem Typ da angegrabscht worden bist? Ich hab gar nix mitgekriegt, aber es war auch ziemlich voll."

„Nein, es hat schon ausgereicht, dass er dem Kerl gesagt hat, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen," meinte Sally.

„Ich hab auch noch nie gehört, dass er ein Schläger sein soll. Ist zwar ein großer Kerl und ich möchte wetten, dass da kein Gras mehr wächst, wenn er doch mal hinhaut, Okay, genug über John Standring, ich muss mich allmählich fertigmachen. Heute Nachmittag bin ich mit Paul verabredet. Sally, würdest du für mich mit aufräumen? Ich übernehm dann morgen was von dir mit." Sally nickte und Fiona ging raus; kurze Zeit später hörten sie die Dusche plätschern.

Maike und Sally blieben noch eine Weile sitzen. „Und was hast du heute vor, Maike?"

Maike verzog das Gesicht. „Was heißt vorhaben? Der Chef hat mir doch tatsächlich etwas übers Wochenende aufgedrückt. i Miss Berger, für Ihre Diplomarbeit wird Ihnen dieses Projekt auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich sein, bla,bla,bla. /i Du weißt ja, wie das mit Praktikanten ist, volle Arbeitskraft, kein Gehalt. Ich muss mich also zumindest einen Teil des Wochenendes an den PC klemmen. Und du?"

„Ich räum jetzt auf und muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Dann geh ich raus, erst eine Runde joggen und später will ich endlich wieder was malen. Während Maike sich an ihren PC verzog, brachte Sally noch die Küche in Ordnung. Sie genoss es sehr so nette Mitbewohnerinnen zu haben. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch mehr Anschluss hier im Ort bekam…. Mit Alona Veysey brauchte sie sich ja außerhalb der Arbeit nicht abzugeben. Die Arbeit machte ihr Spaß und vielleicht bestand die Chance, dass aus der befristeten Stelle etwas Dauerhaftes würde.

Sally zog ihre Sportsachen an und machte sich auf den Weg. Von der Wohnung aus waren es nur ein paar Minuten und sie war im Wald. Der Weg war zwar noch ziemlich matschig, denn es hatte in den letzten Tagen ein paar Mal geregnet, aber die Luft war wirklich toll. Schnell fand Sally ihren Rhythmus und lief ihre Strecke gleichmäßig, während ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen begannen, wieso allerdings ausgerechnet zu John Standring, war etwas seltsam, denn das war doch nun wirklich kein Mann für sie. Wenn er allerdings lächelte, sah er fast süß aus. Süß! Was für ein Ausdruck für einen Mann dieser Größe!. - - Aaargh! Eine Wurzel! Sally stolperte und obwohl sie sich noch zu fangen versuchte, fiel sie der Länge nach hin. Oh, tat das weh! Ah, nein, das durfte doch nicht war sein! Sally versuchte aufzustehn, doch der Schmerz ließ sie aufschreien und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie musste sich eine Sehne gerissen haben. Es war unmöglich aufzutreten. Keuchend saß sie auf dem Waldboden. Sie hatte sich auch den Arm abgeschürft und es brannte ziemlich, aber das war nicht so schlimm; viel schlimmer war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie jetzt nach hause kommen sollte; das waren mindestens 7 km. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ein Handy dabei und auf ihrem Weg hatte sie bisher noch keine anderen Jogger gesehn.

Maike streckte sich. Sie hatte fast drei Stunden am PC gesessen und fühlte sich etwas verspannt. Komisch, es war so ruhig in der Wohnung. Sally wollte doch nur kurz joggen gehen. Sie hätte längst zurück sein müssen. Und wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert war? Sie würde ja die Strecke ablaufen oder mit dem Fahrrad abfahren, aber so gut kannte Maike sich in der Gegend auch noch nicht aus. Und wenn sie jemanden fragte? – Aber wen? Sie war erst seit einigen Wochen in der Gegend und kannte noch fast niemanden. Moment – vorhin hatten Fiona und Sally doch von diesem John Standring gesprochen; er war anscheinend nett und außerdem wusste Maike, wo er wohnte; sie hatten seine Adresse genannt. Maike schnappte ihre Schlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg. Vielleicht war es ja falscher Alarm, aber sie wollte lieber nichts riskieren.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

John stand in seinem Wohnzimmer, das inzwischen halb ausgeräumt war. Einen Teil der Möbel und den alten Teppich hatte er schon auf eine Deponie gefahren, einen anderen Teil in andere Räume gestellt. Sein schneller Entschluss hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Vielleicht hatte alles mit der Ablehnung von Carols Heiratsantrag zu tun. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er selbst seinem Leben eine Wendung geben wollte und vielleicht auch konnte. Er würde mit Sicherheit nie das Geld haben in eins der Länder zu reisen, über die er so gerne las, aber er konnte sich sein Zuhause so gestalten, wie er wollte. In einem der Bücher hatte er ein Haus gesehen, das ihm gefallen hatte. Es hatte ihn irgendwie zufrieden gemacht; vielleicht würde er sich das Buch noch einmal ausleihen. Den alten Sessel würde er aufpolstern lassen. Es war das einzige Möbelstück, mit dem John Erinnerungen verband; als kleiner Junge hatte er bei seinem Großvater manchmal auf dem Schoß gesessen und der hatte ihm Geschichten erzählt, nicht oft, aber genug, um es in Erinnerung zu behalten. John schaute sich nochmals um; die anderen Sachen wollte er nicht mehr. Er würde die kleine Truhe, die er geschreinert hatte, hineinstellen und den Holzboden abschleifen. Die Tapete war alt und vergilbt, an einigen Stellen abgerissen; er würde eine neue brauchen.

Es klingelte an der Tür und John öffnete. Vor ihm stand eine unbekannte junge Frau. „Hallo, entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Sind Sie John Standring?"

John nickte überrascht, da fuhr die junge Frau schon fort. „Mein Name ist Maike Berger; ich wohne mit Sally Wakefield zusammen und…. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt etwas wirr, aber Sally ist vor über drei Stunden zum Joggen gegangen und immer noch nicht zurück. Ich kenne hier noch fast niemanden im Ort und Sally hat Ihren Namen erwähnt und dass Sie ihr schon einmal geholfen haben….Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja auch und sie läuft heute einfach länger, aber…" Sie zögerte.

„Ich komme mit," sagte John, holte kurz seine Schlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wald. Verstohlen betrachtete Maike den großen Mann. Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich bei der Arbeit gestört. Er trug eine alte verbeulte und fleckige Cordhose, ein grünes Hemd schaute aus einem Pullover von undefinierbarer Farbe heraus. Seine brauen Haare waren lockig und sehr dick. Er war breit, aber nicht dick, soweit man das bei diesen unförmigen Klamotten beurteilen konnte und etwa Ende Zwanzig. Seine Stimme war sehr angenehm gewesen.

An der ersten Gabelung im Wald blieb John stehen und überlegte. „Die meisten Leute, die sich noch nicht so gut hier auskennen, nehmen den Weg da links hoch. Da kann man sich eigentlich kaum verlaufen. Wahrscheinlich hat Sally den genommen." Zusammen mit Maike ging er den Weg zügig weiter, aber auch etwa fünfzehn Minuten später war weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören. Auf einmal stutzte John und fing an zu rennen und Maike sah auch schon, warum.

Gestützt auf einen dicken Ast kam ihnen Sally entgegengehumpelt, die erleichtert innehielt, als sie John und Maike bemerkte und sich dann an den Wegesrand auf einen Baumstumpf setzte.

„Als du nach so langer Zeit noch nicht wieder da warst, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Du hast beim Frühstück Mr. Standring erwähnt, also hab ich ihn gefragt ob er mir suchen hilft," erklärte Maike. „Ich bin gestürzt und habe mir eine Sehne gerissen," sagte Sally mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es tut höllisch weh."

John sah auf ihren Knöchel, der dick angeschwollen war. „Ich werde mein Auto holen. Den kleinen Weg hier hoch komme ich mit dem Wagen allerdings nicht. Ich muss Sie da …runtertragen." John fühlte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich den Krankenwagen rufen; die Sanitäter können Sie auch runterbringen."

Sally sah John dankbar an. „Wirklich, das ist echt nett und die Sanitäter brauchen wir nicht und… wenn Sie möchten… Sie scheinen mein Retter vom Dienst zu sein. Vielleicht…" Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich heiße Sally."

John zögerte kurz, dann ergriff er vorischtig ihre Hand. „John. – Jetzt müssen wir aber los. Fertig?" Mühelos hob er sie hoch und trug sie den Berg herunter. Es war ein ganz seltsames Gefühl so nahe bei ihm zu sein. Sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag und … irgendwie roch er gut. Und was sie noch bemerkte: Dieser große, etwas unbeholfen wirkende Mann hatte wirklich schöne Hände. Bei einem Mann seiner Größe und seines Berufes hatte sie grobe Hände erwartet, aber er hatte schöne schlanke Finger. i Sally, du bist nicht ganz dicht /i schalt sie sich selbst. i Du hast wahrscheinlich einen Bänderriss und jetzt denkst du über John Standrings Hände nach. /i 

Drei Stunden später saß Sally bei einer Tasse Tee in ihrem Zimmer. John hatte sie an der Waldgabelung abgesetzt und sein Auto geholt und sie dann zum Arzt gefahren. Es war, wie sie befürchtet hatte; eine Sehne war gerissen. Jetzt saß sie da mit einem Verband und einer Schiene und sollte das Bein ruhig stellen. Ruhig stellen! Sie i konnte /i das Bein nicht ruhig stellen. Wenn sie am Montag nicht zur Arbeit erschien, konnte sie ihrem Job genauso gut Lebewohl sagen. Aber wie sollte sie dahin kommen? So konnte sie kein Auto fahren, Fiona konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, da sie völlig andere Bürozeiten hatte als Sally, und Maike hatte kein Auto. John konnte sie auch nicht fragen, denn der musste als Knecht immer sehr früh anfangen. Na großartig!

Zu allem Überfluss hatte euch noch ihre Mutter angerufen. i Ja, es ging ihr gut, ja, die Arbeit war befriedigend und ja, sie hatte nette Leute kennen gelernt. /i Sally hatte sich gehütet, ihrer Mutter von dem Unfall zu erzählen; die Reaktion konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. Mia Wakefield war von vornherein dagegen gewesen, dass ihre Tochter diese Stelle hier annahm. Aber war ihre Mutter jemals mit etwas einverstanden gewesen, was Sally vorhatte? Sallys Eltern und ihr älterer Bruder Ethan waren alle drei Ingenieure und leiteten zusammen die kleine, aber in Fachkreisen renommierte Firma Wakefield & Son in London. Von klein auf wusste Sally, dass auch von ihr erwartet wurde, einmal in die Firma einzutreten, doch es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie weder Talent für Technik noch Interesse daran hatte. Sie hatte immer gerne gemalt und gerne gelesen. Wäre Sally künstlerisch ein Genie oder wenigstens weit über Durchschnitt begabt gewesen, hätte ihre Mutter dies vielleicht noch akzeptiert, aber so war Sally einfach die i normal /i begabte Tochter gewesen und Sally hatte lernen müssen, dass es ein Vergehen war, durchschnittlich zu sein. Für ihre Eltern war die Firma das einzig wichtige auf der Welt, nein, das war falsch formuliert, die Firma i war /i die Welt; nachdem Sally sich entschieden hatte kein Teil dieser Welt zu sein, war sie irgendwie unwichtig geworden. Sie wusste, dass dies von Seiten ihrer Eltern noch nicht einmal böswillig war. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Sally grinsend, fehlte irgendetwas in ihrem Gehirn, das den Rest der Welt wahrnahm. Ethan war zum Glück etwas anders - noch, wie er nach zwanzig Jahren in der Firma sein würde, wollte Sally sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Wenn sie jedoch eine Sache von ihren Eltern geerbt hatte, so war es eine gewisse Sturheit. Sie war anders und wollte anders sein. Widerwillig hatte Mia Wakefield zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ihre Tochter „nur" Bibliothekarin wurde. i Dann lass mich wenigstens ein paar Freunde anrufen, Kind, die dir eine gute Stelle in einer renommierten Bücherei besorgen könnten. Du hast es nicht nötig, in so einer Kleinstadtbibliothek anzufangen.." /i Sally erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht verstanden, dass sie die Stelle nicht durch Beziehungen bekommen wollte. i Du bist alt genug, du musst wissen was du tust. Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. /i hatte Sallys Mutter irgendwann gesagt. Beim Umzug hatte Ethan ihr geholfen; ihre Eltern waren zu der Zeit auf einer Geschäftsreise.

Wenn sie ihrer Mutter von dem Unfall erzählt hätte, hätte diese wahrscheinlich versucht sie zur Heimkehr zu überreden. Es war wirklich besser, dass sie nichts wusste.

In dem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür; Fiona kam herein und setzte sich neben Sally. „Mensch Sally, ich hab grad gehört, was dir passiert ist. So ein Mist. Tut's sehr weh?"

„Im Moment nicht, aber darum mache ich mir nicht so die Sorgen. Ich muss am Montag zur Arbeit, sonst bin ich den Job los."

Fiona überlegte. „Das kriegen wir schon hin. Verlass dich mal auf mich."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Nachdem er Sally in ihrer Wohnung abgesetzt hatte, war John nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Im Bad wusch er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Noch immer spürte er, wie es gewesen war, Sally auf den Armen zu halten. Wie wäre es gewesen, sie i wirklich /i zu halten und nicht nur, weil sie verletzt war? Außer Carol hatte er nie ein Mädchen im Arm gehabt, und an sie dachte er nur voller Scham zurück. John schaute hoch in den Spiegel: Wer wollte schon einen Kerl wie ihn? Besser war es keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, besser, sich an die Arbeit zu machen; das würde ihn ablenken. Entschlossen ging er daran die restlichen Möbel auszuräumen.

Es war wirklich unglaublich gewesen, wie Fiona einen kleinen Fahrdienst für Sally organisiert hatte, sie war hier geboren und kannte viele Leute. Die Nachbarn von nebenan hatten sich ebenfalls angeboten, Sally einmal mitzunehmen. Das war wirklich anders in einer Kleinstadt, die Leute kümmerten sich anscheinend umeinander. Alona Veysey hatte etwas säuerlich gelächelt, als Sally mit ihrer Schiene in die Bücherei kam und spitze Bemerkungen darüber gemacht, dass sie nun einen Teil von Sallys Arbeit mitmachen müsse, da diese ja nur eingeschränkt arbeitsfähig sei. Sally konnte nicht mehr einfach schnell aufstehen und für einen Kunden ein Buch raussuchen, sondern es dauerte alles seine Zeit. Den Büchereibesuchern machte es nicht viel aus. Sie kamen gerne einmal zu Sally herüber um eine kleines Schwätzchen zu halten. Alles in allem lief es wesentlich besser, als Sally gedacht hatte. John Standring hatte sie allerdings in dieser Woche noch nicht gesehen; irgendjemand hatte gesagt, dass er dabei sei sein Haus zu renovieren. Maike hatte ihr erzählt, dass er ohne zu zögern sofort mitgekommen war, obwohl er beschäftigt gewesen war. Wie konnte Alona Veysey nur so hässliche Witze über einen so netten Mann machen? Wer so jemanden wie John zum Freund hatte, konnte wirklich froh sein. Sally beschloss bei ihm vorbeizugehen und sich bei ihm zu bedanken; sie hatte schließlich zwei Krücken und es war ja nicht weit.

John hatte die Farbschichten vom Boden im Wohnzimmer abgeschliffen. Zum Vorschein gekommen war ein wunderschöner Dielenboden, den er neu gewachst hatte. Auch einen Großteil der alten Tapete hatte er inzwischen abgerissen. Er war froh gewesen, jeden Tag nach der Arbeit eine Beschäftigung zu haben, die in voll in Anspruch nahm. Obwohl John sich wiederholt sagte, dass er sich überhaupt keine Hoffnung darauf machen brauchte, dass ein Mädchen wie Sally jemals an ihm interessiert sein würde, schob sich ihr Bild wieder und wieder in seine Gedanken. Auch jetzt, während er bei seinem Abendbrot saß, sah er ihre großen brauen Augen vor sich. Die Türklingel unterbrach seine Gedanken. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Sally mit ihren Krücken vor ihm.

„Hallo John. …Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie etwas unsicher, als John keine Anstalten machte sie zu begrüßen.

„Natürlich! Entschuldigung," erwiderte John und half Sally die zwei Stufen hinauf. Dann ging er in die Küche voraus. „Hier ist im Moment alles durcheinander, ich renoviere," erklärte er. „Setz dich doch."

Sally nahm vorsichtig Platz; und John setzte sich wieder hin, nachdem er hastig sein Essen weggeräumt hatte. Sally holte ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ich wollte mich bedanken und dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht darüber freuen." John schaute Sally überrascht an – ein Geschenk? Als er das Geschenkpapier vorsichtig löste, kam eine Reisebeschreibung über Norwegen zum Vorschein aus der Serie, die er gerne las.

„Ich hab auf deiner Büchereikarte nachgeschaut. Die anderen hattest du ja schon fast alle ausgeliehen und ich dachte… Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte sie verunsichert, als sie Johns verdattertes Gesicht sah.

„Doch, natürlich!" protestierte John und lächelte verlegen. „Du hättest nur nicht…Das hätte jeder gemacht und ich habe keine Belohnung oder so dafür erwartet."

„Das hab ich auch nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte dir einfach eine Freude machen und…" Sie schluckte. „Ich fänd es schön, wenn wir Freunde sein könnten."

Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht? John schien von ihrem Vorschlag überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein. Er war rot geworden und sagte nichts.

„Ich, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen,." Sally biss ihre Unterlippe. i Himmel, war das peinlich!. /i Sie stand auf. „Na jedenfalls vielen Dank noch mal."

„Nein warte, Sally. …Ich….ich fänd das auch sehr schön. -- Uhm, soll ich dir zeigen, was ich diese Woche hier im Haus gemacht habe?"

Sally war überrascht. War dies Johns Art ihr zu zeigen, dass sie tatsächlich Freunde werden konnten? „Ja, John, sehr gerne." Sie humpelte auf ihren Krücken John hinterher. „Oh John, der Holzboden ist ja wunderschön! " Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und grinste. „Gut, dass du die Tapete abreißt. Die ist ja wirklich grauenhaft.

Als Sally später nach Hause zurückkehrte, konnte sie kaum glauben, wie lange sie sich noch mit John unterhalten hatte; sie war über eine Stunde bei ihm gewesen. Dieser Mann, der sonst nie den Mund aufbekam, konnte reden, wenn es um Holz und um Reisen ging. Wie konnte irgendjemand, der sich jemals richtig mit ihm unterhalten hatte, nur denken, er sei zurückgeblieben! Aber das war wohl das Problem, das passierte höchstwahrscheinlich selten.

John wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Sallys Vorschlag Freunde zu werden akzeptiert hatte. Er hätte irgendeine Ausrede finden sollen; sie war ja schon fast gegangen, als er er nichts gesagt hatte. Was hatte ihn nur geritten? Oh, er wusste genau, was es war. Er wollte mehr als Freundschaft und tief im Innern hoffte er, dass sie ihn eines Tages anders anschauen würde als nur als einen ihrer Freunde, obwohl er genau wusste, und das würde nie geschehn. In den letzten Jahren hatte John sich damit abgefunden, dass er Junggeselle bleiben würde. Die Mädchen, denen es nichts ausmachte, mit jemandem wie ihm gesehen zu werden, wollte er nicht. John seufzte; vielleicht konnte er damit zufrieden sein, einfach nur ein Freund zu sein, denn sie war wirklich nett, ja das war es, nett,

Sallys Unfall hatte ihr mehr Bekannte gebracht als sie sich vorstellen konnte. Während man Zugezogenen gegenüber sonst immer eine Weile brauchte, bis man „auftaute", hatten der Unfall und seine Folgen alles geändert. Natürlich kam hinzu, dass Fiona mit von der Partie war und sie überall mit hinnahm. Manchmal war dieser ganze Trubel für Sally auch zu viel und sie war froh, wenn sie John besuchen konnte. Sie verspürte so ein Gefühl der Ruhe, wenn sie bei ihm war. Er redete nie viel, aber er konnte gut zuhören und inzwischen war er ihr gegenüber auch etwas lockerer geworden. Er konnte wirklich wunderbar mit Holz arbeiten und hatte ihr eines Tages sogar seine kleine Werkstatt gezeigt; sie merkte allerdings, dass er lieber allein arbeitete und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich, während sie die Werkstatt verließ. „Männer und ihre Spielzeuge soll man besser allein lassen. Tschüss, John."

Endlich war die Schiene ab1 Es würde zwar noch eine Weile dauern, bis Sally das Bein wieder richtig belasten konnte und erst recht, bevor sie wieder laufen konnte, aber es war schon ein Riesenfortschritt gegenüber vorher. Sie konnte wieder Auto fahren und brauchte den „Fahrdienst" nicht mehr. Als sie den Kofferraum öffnete, um ihre Einkäufe herauszuholen, hörte sie ein Auto hinter sich und kurz darauf eine Männerstimme. „Hallo, Schwesterchen. Ich dachte, ich komm dich mal besuchen."

Sally blickte auf und sah ihren Bruder neben seinem Wagen stehen. „Ethan!" Sie lief auf ihn zu und er nahm sie herzlich in den Arm und hob sie hoch. Ethan war etwa 1,95 groß und neben ihm kam sie sich wie eine Zwergin vor. „Oh, ich freu mich so, dass du mal kommst. Warum hast du nicht vorher angerufen? Komm, hilf mir grad die Einkäufe hochtragen und dann erzählen wir."

Als Ethan die Tüten aus dem Auto holte, sah Sally John auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße. Stimmt, er hatte ja heute bei ihr vorbeikommen wollen. Doch John stand da und schaute nur, hob dann kurz seine Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„John! Warte! Bleib hier!" rief Sally über die Straße und zog ihren Bruder auch schon hinter sich her.

John blieb nichts anderes übrig als stehen zu bleiben. Offensichtlich war dieser Mann Sallys Freund, so wie sie ihn umarmt und geküsst hatte. Warum hatte sie nichts von ihm erzählt?

„Ethan, das ist ein guter Freund von mir, John Standring. John, das ist mein Bruder Ethan. Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommt; er hat vorher nicht Bescheid gesagt. Können wir uns dann morgen treffen?"

John nickte, gab Ethan die Hand und verabschiedete sich dann hastig. Sally starrte ihm hinterher. Der Ausdruck in Johns Gesicht und in seinen Augen, als er ihren Bruder betrachtet hatte… zuerst verschlossen, dann überrascht und zuletzt hoffnungsvoll. In dem Augenblick wusste Sally, dass John weit mehr für sie empfand als nur Freundschaft.


	6. Chapter 6

Kap. 6

Ethan hatte nichts gemerkt, zum Glück nicht. Er trug die Einkaufstüten, die Sally in ihrer Eile am Auto hatte stehen lassen, in die Wohnung hoch und stellte sie in der Küche auf den Tisch, während Sally Kaffee einen Kaffee aufsetzte. Ethan setzte sich und sein Blick glitt über seine Schwester. „Du siehst gut aus, Sally. Mutter hat ja nicht viel gesagt, aber wenn ich dich so anschau, wars gut, dass du hierher gekommen bist. Ich vermut nur, sie wird es nie verstehn." In diesem Moment hörte sie die Haustür. „Wart mal, das müsste eine meiner Mitbewohnerinnen sein. – Maike?"

„Moment, komm gleich! Ich riech schon den Kaffee!" Maike stelle ihre Sachen in ihrem Zimmer ab und öffnete die Küchentür. „Mensch, bin ich fertig, ich…" Beim Anblick von Ethan unterbrach sie sich, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Maike, das ist mein Bruder Ethan – Ethan, das ist Maike Berger; sie ist Studentin aus Deutschland und macht ein Auslandspraktikum hier," stellte Sally vor. Die Reaktion beim Anblick von Ethan war sie gewohnt. Ihr Bruder hatte dunkelbraune, ständig zerzauste Haare, hellgrüne Augen und ein Lächeln, mit dem er schnell Freunde gewann. Allerdings hatte Sally schon immer Mühe gehabt sich die Namen seiner Freundinnen zu merken, so schnell wechselten diese. Ethan lächelte Maike freundlich an und begrüßte sie dann flüssig auf Deutsch. Sally sah, dass Maike beeindruckt war. „Maike, ich muss dich gleich warnen. Er ist zwar mein Bruder, aber ich glaube, das bin ich dir schuldig." grinste sie.

„Also echt, Sally! - Und so was nennt sich Schwester," rief Ethan mit gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck und Maike sah seine Augen spitzbübisch glitzern.

„Da besteht keine Gefahr. Von Männern, die wissen, wie gut sie aussehen, halte ich mich generell fern," witzelte Maike. „So, und jetzt brauch ich erstmal einen Kaffee." Sie holte sich eine Tasse, setzte sich an den Küchentisch, seufzte und schloss einfach die Augen, während Sally ihre Einkäufe wegräumte. Ethan betrachtete Maike verstohlen. Sie war wirklich hübsch, etwa 1,75 und schlank, aber nicht zu dünn, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Für Hungerhaken hatte er noch nie etwas übrig gehabt. Und – sie schien es tatsächlich ernst gemeint zu haben, dass die kein Interesse an ihm hatte; jedenfalls beachtete sie ihn nach der Begrüßung nicht weiter. Vielleicht wollte sie Sally und ihrem Bruder aber auch einfach nur etwas Privatsphäre lassen. Vielleicht konnte er sich morgen noch etwas mit ihr unterhalten.

Ethan folgte Sally in ihr Zimmer. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Anders als ihre Eltern hatte er einfach akzeptiert, dass sie andere Ziel hatte. Ein paar Stunden später ging Ethan. Er hatte vor ein paar Tage in der Gegend zu bleiben und würde sich erst einmal ein Hotel suchen. Sally hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag bei John vorbeischauen würde und er hatte nicht nachgefragt, sondern Maike vorgeschlagen mit ihm die Gegend zu erkunden. Diese hatte gut gelaunt zugesagt.

Während Sally die Tür hinter ihm schloss, kam ihr ins Bewusstsein, was sie die vergangenen Stunden verdrängt hatte: John! Zuerst hatte sie sich gesagt, dies sei eine komplette Überraschung für sie gewesen, aber war es das wirklich? Wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, war es ja schon etwas seltsam gewesen über seine Hände nachzudenken oder seine Augen schön zu finden, wenn er nur ein normaler Freund war. Andererseits war ein Mann wie John doch wirklich nichts für sie, oder? Sie gab nicht viel auf Äußerlichkeiten, wenngleich sie beim Anblick von Johns Pullovern und Jacken meist das kalte Grausen packte und auch seine Haare, na ja, Frisur konnte man das nicht nennen...: Aber der Mann hatte das netteste Lächeln, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Er lächelte nicht oft, aber wenn… Er sah dann fast gut aus und … hatte sie sich jemals bei einem Mann so wohl gefühlt wie bei John, so unbefangen und ruhig? Bei ihm hatte sie nicht das Gefühl sich ständig beweisen zu müssen, ständig einen guten Spruch bringen zu müssen, damit die anderen sahen, dass sie schlagfertig oder gebildet war. Hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr einen Streich gespielt, als sie John Freundschaft anbot? Sally wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie Johns Freundschaft auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte.

John war rasch wieder nach Hause gegangen, nachdem er sich von Sally und Ethan verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Sally ihm hinterher gestarrt hatte; hatte er sich verraten? Es hatte wehgetan, sie mit einem anderen Mann zu sehn und ein Stein war ihm vom Herzen gefallen, als sie ihn als ihren Bruder vorgestellt hatte. Es war ganz seltsam, er kannte Sally erst kurze Zeit, aber sie war ihm so wichtig geworden, dass er sich beinahe selbst nicht mehr kannte. John war sich bewusst, dass er jahrelang völlig unlogisch reagiert hatte, wo Carol betroffen war. Wider besseres Wissen hatte er gehofft, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte. War er dabei den gleichen Fehler mit Sally zu machen? Sally war anders; er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihn nie benutzen würde. Sie war offen, freundlich, hübsch…Er konnte offener mit ihr umgehen als jemals mit einer anderen Person, aber er wusste auch, dass es Bereiche gab, in denen sie Welten trennte. Sally war Bibliothekarin und er Knecht auf einem Bauernhof. Sie hatte ihm nie einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass er auf mehr hoffen könnte als auf Freundschaft. Das Beste wäre, wenn er sich zurückzöge, aber vielleicht…

John schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht; erst irgendwann kurz vor Tagesanbruch schlief er richtig ein und wachte mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Auch das noch! Uhm, er hatte einen Brummschädel wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht, nur ohne den Spaß vorher Eine heiße Dusche würde ihm gut tun. Der heiße Strahl hämmerte auf ihn herunter und erst allmählich wurde John wach. Er streifte eine Jeans über und ging in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen.. Rrrring! Es klingelte an der Tür. Das musste Sally sein; war es schon so spät? Ohne weiter nachzudenken, tappte er zur Tür und öffnete; er merkte erst, was er gemacht hatte, als Sally ihn mit weiten Augen anstarrte: Außer seinen Jeans hatte er nichts an.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Kapitel war etwas schwierig für mich, denn John ist kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle so offen zeigt oder bei dem eine leidenschaftliche Liebesszene passen würde; ich fand es nicht ganz leicht das zu beschreiben, bitte also um Nachsicht.

Kapitel 7

Sally schluckte. i Das /i war unter diesen grässlichen Pullovern? Nicht, dass sie lange Gelegenheit hatte John zu betrachten. „Entschuldigung!" stammelte er, verschwand schnell im Haus und ließ die Türe offen. Sally ging in die Küche und fünf Minuten später erschien John komplett angezogen in der Küche. Sein Hemd hatte er bis oben hin zugeknöpft. Er schenkte Sally Kaffee ein, konnte sie aber kaum ansehen. Normalerweise hätte sie einen Witz über die ganze Situation gemacht und damit wäre alles vergessen gewesen, aber Sally fühlte sich nicht danach. Da hatte sie vorher über seine Hände und Augen nachgedacht und jetzt war sie unvermittelt mit wesentlich mehr konfrontiert gewesen und wenn sie ehrlich war… Er hatte ihr gefallen. John war muskulös und gebräunt, was bei seinem Beruf zu erwarten gewesen war. Allerdings war kein Gramm Fett an ihm; durch die dicken Pullover hatte er massiver ausgesehen als er tatsächlich war. Während sie am Küchentisch saß und in ihrem Kaffee herumrührte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie innerlich schon längst entschieden hatte: Es war i nicht /i abwegig an John als Mann zu denken und nicht nur als Freund.

„Ich hab das Teil für deine Staffelei fertig," sagte John schließlich. Nach dem Umzug war ein kleines Teil von Sallys Staffelei abgebrochen und John hatte sich bereit erklärt ihr ein neues zu drechseln. Er ging in die Werkstatt und nahm das Holzteil von seiner Werkbank; als er sich umdrehte, stand Sally in der Tür und schaute ihn an, lange und ganz anders als sonst. „John," sagte sie einfach; dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Es war nur eine leichte Berührung und auch nur auf seinem Hemd, aber für John war es, als ob er in eine andere Welt versetzt worden wäre.

Er schaute Sally in die Augen, ja, sie meinte es ernst. Zögernd, als ob er ihr Zeit geben wollte es sich anders zu überlegen, berührte John erst ihre Hand und legte dann den Arm um ihre Taille. Sally merkte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. „John," wiederholte sie, lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen, während John sie in seine Arme schloss. Nie hätte sie gedacht, wie schön dies sein konnte. Eine Weile standen sie da und Sally spürte seine Hände, die zart über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken strichen. Eine Weile standen sie da und dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Sally schaute in Johns Gesicht und sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine blauen Augen blickten zärtlich und noch immer verwundert auf sie herunter, dann strich er sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Zuerst wagte keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen, als ob dann der Zauber gebrochen würde, dann lächelte John. „Ich bin froh," sagte er und dann spürte sie zart seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war nur ein Hauch von einem Kuss, dann löste er sich wieder.

John war kein Mann, der seine Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte und wollte. In ihrer freien Zeit unternahmen die beiden Spaziergänge oder John ging mit, wenn Sally etwas malte. Manchmal lasen sie auch Reisebeschreibungen zusammen oder Sally half John beim Streichen seiner Wände. Die wenigsten Leute bemerkten wohl, dass John und Sally ein Paar waren. Fiona war eine von den wenigen, die Bescheid wusste. Sie war zu Hause gewesen, als Sally strahlend nach Hause kam und meinte ein paar Tage später zwinkernd, „John ist ja ziemlich oft da. – Sally, ich freu mich für dich; er ist ein guter Mann und ich glaub, er wird etwas verkannt." Dann grinste sie. „Du solltest ihm vielleicht nur mal ein paar neue Pullover kaufen."

Wenn sie allein waren, küsste er sie inzwischen oft, aber in der Öffentlichkeit hatte er noch nicht einmal ihre Hand ergriffen. Sally hätte es nichts ausgemacht, aber sie wusste, dass dies für John unmöglich war. Sie wusste nicht, dass John noch andere Gründe hatte als seine Schüchternheit. John war glücklich, so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben, aber würde dies anhalten?.

Auch in der Bücherei hatte Sally sich gut eingearbeitet. Sie wusste zwar, dass Alona Veysey, wenn es um die Verlängerung von Sallys Stelle gehen würde, mit Sicherheit versuchen würde dies zu verhindern, aber die maßgeblichen Leute in der Verwaltung wussten, dass die Kunden Sally mochten und dass sie gute Arbeit leistete.

Wochenende! Sally seufzte; ihre Mutter hatte sich angekündigt. Sally mochte ihre Mutter, allerdings war sie sich bewusst, dass sie in verschiedenen Welten lebten. Mia Wakefield war schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen und konnte nicht verstehen, dass ihre Tochter so völlig aus der Art schlug. Sally machte sich darauf gefasst, dass das Wochenende wohl kein so großer Erfolg werden würde. Zum Glück wollte ihre Mutter erst am Samstagmorgen kommen, so dass sie zumindest noch diesen Abend mit John hatte.

John kam wie gewöhnlich nach der Arbeit. Er hatte noch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht und sie saßen gemütlich in der Küche, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Als Sally öffnete, stand Mia Wakefield vor der Tür. „Ich konnte mich schon etwas früher in der Firma frei machen und dachte, dann haben wir etwas mehr Zeit miteinander," erklärte sie und betrat die Wohnung ohne zu merken, dass Sallys Reaktion auf ihre frühe Ankunft eher verhalten war. In der Gegenwart ihrer Mutter hatte sich Sally immer klein und unbedeutend gefühlt, und dieses Mal bildete keine Ausnahme. Mia Wakefield war eine sehr gut aussehende Frau, der man ihre 46 Jahre nicht ansah; ihre Haare trug sie hochgesteckt und wie immer war sie makellos gekleidet. Sally ging in die Küche voran, wo John beim Eintritt von Sallys Mutter aufstand. „Mutter, das ist mein Freund John, John Standring," stellte sie vor. Mia Wakefield musterte den großen Mann in grober Kleidung, der bei ihrer Tochter in der Küche saß. „Angenehm," erwiderte sie, doch ihr Ton ließ wenig Zweifel daran, dass dies nicht mehr als eine Floskel war. Sallys Mutter setzte sich auf den Stuhl; eine unangenehme Stille entstand. „Und was machen Sie so beruflich?" fragte Mia Wakefield steif.

„Ich arbeite hier am Ort als Knecht auf einem Bauernhof," erwiderte John. Kurz darauf verabschiedete er sich und war schon im Flur, als er die Stimme von Sallys Mutter hörte. „ Dies ist also die Art Leute, mit denen du dich hier abgibst? Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!" Die Abschlusstür klickte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kap.8

Nach den abfälligen Worten ihrer Mutter hatte Sally wie vom Donner gerührt dagestanden, ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Doch Mutter, das ist genau der Umgang, den ich habe und der Umgang, den ich haben möchte!. John ist nicht i ein /i Freund, er ist i mein /i Freund und ich will nicht, dass du oder irgendjemand anders sich da einmischt. Sally wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr, wie sie den Mut aufgebracht hatte ihrer Mutter entgegenzutreten und was sie ihr noch alles gesagt hatte. Der Besuch von Mia Wakefield war kurz und heftig gewesen und sie war noch am selben Tag wieder abgereist.

Noch immer wütend machte Sally sich auf den Weg zu John. Doch der öffnete nicht, seltsam, sein Auto stand doch vor der Tür. John sah Sally kommen und er hörte die Klingel, aber er blieb am Küchentisch sitzen. Was hatte es für einen Zweck aufzumachen? Es war vorbei; er hatte gewusst, dass dies zu schön war um wahr zu sein. Sallys Mutter hatte ihm schmerzlich bewusst gemacht, dass die Beziehung zu Sally ein schöner Traum war. Auch wenn Sally am liebsten in Jeans und Pulli herumlief, kam sie aus einer anderen Welt. Während er Knecht war und Knecht bleiben würde, hatte Sally studiert und hatte, nach dem Wagen ihrer Mutter zu schließen, der vor der Tür gestanden hatte, auch Geld. Es tat so weh, und es war wohl unvermeidbar gewesen. John barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte. Dann holte er die große Flasche Whiskey, die hinten im Küchenschrank stand und goss sich das erste Glas ein; es würde ihm zumindest für diese Nacht helfen zu vergessen.

Am nächsten Tag rief Ethan bei Sally an. „Sag mal, Sally, Mutter kam zurück und hat mir eine ziemliche Horrorstory aufgetischt von einem seltsamen Mann, mit dem du zusammen wärst und du hättest dich mit ihr verkracht und so…"

„Ethan, du kennst Mutter. Sie kann sehr elitär sein und, ja, John ist i nur /i Knecht, aber ich liebe ihn und ich habe nicht vor mich irgendwie oder vor irgendwem zu rechtfertigen."

Ethan war eine Weile still, dann sagte er, „Du hast eigentlich immer gewusst, was du tust und ich will dir da auch nicht reinreden. Wenn ich das nächste Mal vorbeikomm, schau ich mir diesen Burschen trotzdem mal an. – Öh, ist Maike da?"

„Die Zeiten, wo Frauen die Erlaubnis ihres Bruders einholen mussten, sind schon eine Weile vorbei, Brüderchen," sagte Sally, nun schon etwas entspannter. „Hab ich mir übrigens gedacht, dass du einen ganz anderen Grund hast anzurufen. Soll ich sie ans Telefon holen?"

i Warum meldet sich John nicht? Er weiß zwar nicht, dass meine Mutter bereits am Freitag wieder abgefahren ist, aber jetzt ist Montag. /i Enttäuscht legte Sally den Hörer auf. Auch am nächsten Tag schien er nicht zu Hause zu sein, als Sally bei ihm klingelte, noch meldete er sich bei ihr. Sally kam ein böser Verdacht; John musste mit angehört haben, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte und hatte seine Schlüsse draus gezogen, falsche Schlüsse. Wenn sie John jetzt nicht nachging, war es vorbei. Sie liebte ihn, und allein die Vorstellung ihn zu verlieren…

Am Tag darauf fing Sally ihn nach der Arbeit vor seinem Haus ab. Er schloss seine Haustür auf und Sally folgte ihm in die Küche. „John, was soll denn das?" sagte sie. John schaute ihr nicht ins Gesicht, als er seine Jacke auszog und sich setzte. „Bitte John, ich weiß, dass du gehört hast, was meine Mutter gesagt hat, aber du kannst dich doch nicht zurückziehen, nur weil sie gegen uns ist. "

Schließlich blickte John sie an. „Ja, ich habe gehört, was deine Mutter gesagt hat und… ich habe auch gehört, dass du nichts darauf erwidern konntest. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Lass gut sein, Sally, es hat keinen Zweck, hat es von vornherein wahrscheinlich nicht gehabt. Bitte geh einfach." Er stand auf und räumte weg, was noch an Sachen auf dem Tisch lag ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Sally wusste, dass es keine böse Absicht war, sie hatte sein gequältes Gesicht und seine geröteten Augen gesehen.

Sally war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Es war viel schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte. Er hatte die abfälligen Bemerkungen ihrer Mutter gehört, aber das, was Sally erwidert hatte, nicht. „Nein, John Standring, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon, nicht jetzt, wo ich meine Mutter gewissermaßen rausgeschmissen hab wegen dir." erwiderte sie hitzig.

John fuhr herum. „Du hast i was /i ?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Meine Mutter ist noch am Freitag Abend gefahren, nachdem ich ihr gesagt habe, dass du mein Freund bist und ich mir jede Einmischung verbitte," erklärte Sally etwas leiser. „John, bitte, ich brauche dich und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter; John nahm sie in die Arme und küsste ihre Stirn, während er sie hielt. „Sally," stöhnte er. „Sally, ich dachte, alles ist vorbei."

„Du hast gedacht, ich lasse dich im Stich," sagte Sally leise. „Warum? Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich dich liebe?" Johns Gesicht sagte ihr alles; er hatte gehofft, aber er war nicht sicher gewesen. Seine Umarmung wurde fester, während seine Lippen die ihren zärtlich streiften.. „Ich liebe dich, Sally; geh heute nicht," flüsterte er.

Nachdem Sally in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, lag John noch wach. Wie wunderschön war es mit ihr gewesen. Wie nah war er daran gewesen sie zu verlieren und das durch eigene Schuld. Wenn sie nicht fest entschlossen gewesen wäre zu kämpfen, wäre es jetzt vorbei. So hatte es jetzt erst richtig angefangen. Er wusste, es würde nicht einfach werden; Alona Veyseys gab es überall, aber John wusste, dass er sich nie wieder einfach zurückziehen würde. Sally hatte ihm gesagt, dass es auch Leute gab, die zu ihnen stehen würden. „Fiona freut sich für uns. Sie hat nur gemeint, ich soll dir ein paar neue Pullover kaufen," hatte sie gelacht.

Sally war im Morgengrauen mit John aufgestanden. Er musste früh aus dem Haus und sie wollte zurück in ihre Wohnung und sich fertig machen. John hatte sie zum Abschied zärtlich geküsst. „Ich hab in dieser Woche einige ganz wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, Sally. Kann ich dich am Freitagabend abholen?"

Sally hatte in den nächsten zwei Tagen alle Hände voll zu tun. Der Vorfall mit ihrer Mutter und die Beihnahe-Trennung von John hatten sie gelähmt. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit in der Bücherei gemacht, war aber nicht in der Lage gewesen zu Hause irgendetwas zu tun. Maike war mit der Firma auf einer Dienstreise und Fiona schien ständig beschäftigt. Endlich war Freitag! John hatte vorher noch einmal angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass er sie um 8°° Uhr abends abholen würde. Pünktlich klingelte es an der Tür und Sally öffnete. „John, ich…." Die Worte bleiben ihr im Hals stecken. Vor ihr stand John, aber ein vollkommen veränderter John. Seine dicken Locken waren einen modernen Kurzhaarschnitt gewichen; er war glatt rasiert und er trug einen modernen Anzug. „Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte er lachend, als er merkte, dass Sally keine Anstalten machte den Eingang frei zu machen. Sein Lächeln war selbstbewusster und seine ganze Haltung aufrechter.

Fiona steckte den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer. „Und? Gut?" grinste sie.

„Ich war mit Fiona beim Friseur und den Anzug kaufen," erklärte John. Sally nickte, noch immer verdattert. „Du siehst toll aus," sagte sie schließlich und folgte John in ihr Zimmer.

„Sally, ich wollte dir etwas sagen…ich meine..." Sein Blick wurde unsicher. „Eigentlich…" John zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete sie; ein Ring mit einer kleinen Perle war darin. Er schluckte. „Willst du mich heiraten, Sally? Wir sind zwar noch nicht so lang zusammen, aber…"

Sally schaute ihn an. Ja, es stimmte, sie kannten sich noch nicht so lange, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie diesen Mann liebte und keinen anderen wollte. „Ja, John," sage sie einfach.

John hatte einen Tisch in einem Restaurant reserviert. John wartete in der Küche, während Sally sich noch einmal umzog, denn ihre Jeans passten heute wirklich nicht!

Als die beiden das Restaurant betraten, gab es allerhand Getuschel von den anderen Gästen. Natürlich kannte jeder John Standring, aber niemand hatte ihn jemals in einem Anzug gesehen und auch Sally in ihrem chicen schwarzen Kleid mit schmalen Trägern erregte Aufsehen. Als sie vom Kellner auf ihren Platz begleitet wurden, sahen sie Alona Veysey an einem Nachbartisch sitzen. Alona starrte und zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ohooo! Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Ja," sagte John und schaute sie fest an. „unsere Verlobung."

**Epilog:**

Einen Monat später heirateten Sally und John in der Kirche eines kleinen Ortes namens Dibley und fuhren dann weiter auf ihre Hochzeitsreise nach Norwegen. Sallys Eltern brauchten einige Zeit, bis sie sich mit ihrem Schwiegersohn anfreunden konnten, während Ethan schnell gemerkt hatte, dass John der richtige Mann für seine Schwester war. Etwas länger brauchte er, bis er merkte, dass er in Maike die richtige Frau gefunden hatte, aber dann konnte er sie davon überzeugen nach ihrem Studium in England zu bleiben und ihn zu heiraten.

Nach einem weiteren Jahr kauften John und Sally mit Geld aus dem Verkauf von Johns Haus und einer größeren Summe, die Sally von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte, einen kleinen Bauernhof und nach ein paar Jahren machten zwei Mädchen und ein Junge die Gegend unsicher.

Und wenn sie leben, sind sie übrigens noch immer nicht gestorben.


End file.
